


You kill me

by Torapadora



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, assholes being fucktards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torapadora/pseuds/Torapadora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy pushed him closer with his tie so that their faces were inches apart. ‘’You’re fucked up, you think I’d ever fuck someone as messed up as you? I know you enjoy the way I kill you.’’</p><p>‘’Like you’re the one to talk, you look the exact same when you kill me. This foreplay has gone on for long enough hasn’t it Makoto?’’</p>
            </blockquote>





	You kill me

Imayoshi is kind of a player, He sleep with both girls and boys, it didn't really matter to him. His body craves a lot of sex. He has several partners, though He never entered a romantic relationship with any of them, they weren't really that interesting really. He never ever thought He would become interested in anyone ever. If anything he'd marry a cute girl and she'd just be a trophy wife. 

Today when He Looked through the crowd He saw a special fresh man. The boy was hot, really hot. Imayoshi wanted him. He walked up to the boy and started flirting. The boy introduced himself as Hanamiya Makoto. Hanamiya didn't seem to notice his flirting perhaps He was the innocent type? He didn't seem much like it but you never know. 

The next time He talked (flirted) with Hanamiya He made it more obvious, Hanamiya just looked uncomfortable. The boy couldn't be straight, He was never wrong after all. So He tried harder with no results. That Hanamiya kid sure is a challenge. He tried talking to Hanamiya instead, which worked much better. He opened up to Imayoshi, and He decided that talking was the way to go. It became a habit for to talk to the boy, the more He learned about Hanamiya the more he wanted him. The boy was smart, God was He smart, He was just as horrible as Imayoshi himself, well not AS much but He was near.

The kid finally started to get some spunk, started saying rude remarks. It turned him on so much. If the boy acted that resistance in bed too he might have to keep the boy forever. He’d make sure the boy looked so deep into his black hole he would be forever trapped, make him never wonder why he didn’t want anyone else, make the boy sure he liked it just like that. 

The boy pushed him closer with his tie so that their faces were inches apart. ‘’You’re fucked up, you think I’d ever fuck someone as messed up as you? I know you enjoy the way I kill you.’’

‘’Like you’re the one to talk, you look the exact same when you kill me. This foreplay has gone on for long enough hasn’t it Makoto?’’ 

Hanamiya looked furious when he released him from his hold. He didn’t respond, he turned around and found the closest guy and started making out. Only for a while though, the boy turned around and gave him a sexy teasing smirk. Then walked away with his hips swaying as to say ‘come and get me if you can’. 

Imayoshi always gets what he wants. 

So Hanamiya Makoto woke up in a chair in his apartment. His hands were tied together and his mouth was covered by a fabric, making him unable to scream. Imayoshi was standing picking up knives from the table, inspecting them, mostly doing it for show. He already knew which to pick. 

He caressed the knife against Hanamiya’s face then his torso. ‘’Makoto, will you let me fuck you the hard way or’’ he pressed the knife harder into the boys skin ‘’the even harder way’’ 

Imayoshi tried to catch his breath. Sex with Makoto was better than he expected. His back was all scratched up and bloody. The boy on top of him suddenly put his hands on his neck and started to press, Imayoshi could feel his world turning black. 

‘’I know you like it when you can hardly breathe’’ the boy whispers in his ear, letting go of his neck. 

‘’You kill me, Makoto.’’ Imayoshi knew that the boy clearly was ready for round two. The knives would come in handy. 

Makoto smirks and stops his hand that was reaching for the knives. ‘’Don’t cheat’’ the boy whispers, and in a quick motion he grabbed one of the knives and slammed it into his hand. ‘’Cheaters don’t get round 2.’’ 

The left the room the satisfied smirk never leaving his face, the boy walked into the kitchen and puts on his pants. 

‘’But if beg hard enough I might just bite your dick of for you.’’ 

Imayoshi smirked; the pain in his hand gave him some masochistic arousal, the perfect feel without compare. ‘’Don’t push your luck, even though you’re extraordinary. Just suck my dick already’’


End file.
